


Canvas

by LearaBribage



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, The Goddess of Ashi Smiles Upon These Two, They're Very Soft(TM), caressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearaBribage/pseuds/LearaBribage
Summary: Daryun seeks out Narsus after the forces of Turan attacked the fortress of Peshawar. They banter comfortably until Narsus lets slip something he has been holding onto for several years.
Relationships: Daryun & Narsus (Heroic Legend of Arslan), Daryun/Narsus (Heroic Legend of Arslan)
Kudos: 18





	Canvas

"Ah," Daryun laughed, laying a hand on his abdomen, "if you can spout about the 'vicissitudes of empires', then there was nothing of concern. Your murderous canvases will soon blanket the halls of Ectobana, after all."

Narsus smirked, raising a hand towards him, so his coat slightly fell in disarray across his shoulders. "Ah, so you will not be troubled by a portrait of you in the palace, O Mardan fu Mardan?" 

Daryun arched a brow as he walked towards Narsus. "Surely, with how dire the painting is, it won't be pastiche with me, therefore people won't connect it to my likeness — since my visage in their presence will not compare, no?"

"Ha, you brut—," Narsus began before he suddenly paused, and Daryun furrowed his brows as he stood in front of the tactician.

"What? What is it?" he asked in the silence as Narsus looked down for a bit.

Narsus spoke so softly that he leaned in closer to hear him better. 

"I gathered as much," was what his ears caught, but his eyes were able to follow the movement of Narsus's full lips to determine that it was right. 

Then Narsus raised his mauve eyes, locking onto his darker ones, and Daryun could not help his lips from parting in surprise. It's as if the Lord Tactician stole his breath with but a few words and a glance.

 _A_ _h..._ , Daryun realised as a flush bloomed across his cheeks, _all these years spent on your canvases were a testament to preserve what your mind could no longer contain, no longer conceal._

Daryun could not help the fond curl rising upon his lips.

He reached out towards Narsus then, fixing his wraps around his shoulders. He took care to lay his fair hair on top of the coat just like how he usually does as well before he found the courage to meet his eyes.

"If that is so," he whispered, his voice deeper than he intended, "then every brush stroke is a precious memory to be cherished."

He saw Narsus's eyes widen a fraction as his cheeks grew incarnadine.

"You," Narsus asked slowly, trying to recover as he curled his fingers on top of Daryun's shoulder, "...you would not mind it at all?"

"Hmm," Daryun murmurred, placing his hand atop his. He flashed Narsus a grin, trying to assure him with words as he usually does for him. "Would that be so terrible, Narsus?"

"And here I thought you were an uninspired brute, Daryun. Perhaps I've rubbed off on you, no?" Narsus teased, caressing his cheek.

His lids fell involuntarily at the gesture, and thoughts of anything else but Narsus appeared to have robbed him of speech, so he had not found a reply since his touch felt so peaceful, so calming against the storm of wars that they must all entreaty together to weather in the days to come.

Nonetheless, it was a gesture to be returned, so Daryun placed a hand behind Narsus's waist, pulling them closer to each other.

"Perhaps," Daryun uttered, his lips brushing against Narsus's cheek, "but I do not mind it at all."

He felt Narsus smile against the folds of his tunic before his lips softly grazed his neck. "It is as you say. It is my thought as well."

Once more, they smiled against each other's lips, caressing each other with fondness beneath a canvas of stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to ship these two, but they have just so much going on for the both of them that I could not ignore it at all. I mean, I just started reading [Arakawa's manga last week](https://viridescentlights.tumblr.com/post/623681665468940288/daryun-viridescentlights-so-ive-finished) and I'm still watching Season 2 at the moment, and although I haven't reached the chapter where Daryun and Narsus meet each other again in Yoshiki's novels, I cannot help it. They are just so good together, and I am reminded of my favourite pairings (royai in FMA/B and Ou Hon x Mou Ten in Kingdom) lol. So really, I cannot help it. 
> 
> P. S. Coincidentally, I read that Ou Hon and Daryun share a seiyuu, [Yoshimasa Hosoya](https://avac.moe/seiyuu.php?id=5626). I was surprised at first, but then that's probably why I perked up when I heard Daryun's voice, haha.


End file.
